


Infection

by Karenkk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 3700
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: 或许就是从那个时候开始的吧。那个叫做野心的物质借着他的脆弱感染了他的身体，以他的痛苦他的软弱为养料在他的体内肆意繁衍。





	

某些时刻，神志会莫名的陷入僵钝。他的感官知觉都被一种奇怪的陌生感覆盖。视线游离在四周，随着茫然的加深那个应该是被称为恐慌的情绪开始滋生。他在做什么，他会在质疑。不，应该说真正困扰他的原因或许并不是行为本身，而是其后的缘由。感觉就像某个深刻而又柔软的部分被从他的意识中强行抽离。那样的体验就像一个被掌控的傀儡，一直以来因操纵而产生的坚定和信念突然随着线绳的剪断而退色淡化。他所坚信的，他所在乎的，甚至他一直确信的，支撑他维持这样一个卑微的生命的的理由就这样消失了，不留丝毫痕迹。在剥离了这些渺茫而又无形的精神层面的防护后，他这才意识到自己脆弱的本性。

空荡和迷茫占据了每根神经，随着隐匿在体内的异样的温度的蔓延而加剧。他在喘息。吃力的呼吸声在鼓膜间回荡，生涩而又断续。感觉热度随着每口呼吸的吞吐而缓慢升高，某种异样的物质寄生在他的体内，如同以构成他身体的物质为燃料而燃烧的火焰，随着时间的流逝慢慢吞噬他的存在。

微微张开双眼，视线中会是一片刺目的白，超过瞳孔承受范围的光线麻痹了视觉。好一会焦距才慢慢的调整，眼前的一切粗略有了可以辨认的形态。他会在嵌入天花板中的镜面看到一个轮廓，一张熟悉而又陌生的脸庞。苍白到几近透明的肌肤，泛着病态的绯色，凝结的眉宇间压抑着不知是欢愉或是痛楚的身体反应。深陷的眼圈勾出一双瞪大的眼瞳，黑的黯淡，像是镶嵌在做工粗劣的玩偶眼眶中的玻璃珠，唯一的光亮流转仅仅是映入其中的光线的反射。然后，他会看到更多。深沉的蓝总会是这样的画面的主色调，勾画出极致的淫靡。纠缠的肢体，贪婪的侵略占有，还有刻意的讨好顺服。这样的场景他不会是唯一的存在，无一例外。

在不同的人身下袒露的身躯，如同开到荼蘼的罂粟，摊展开的肢体流露出极致的妖娆，引人痴迷的神姿掩盖了即将朽败的气息。溢出魅惑意味的唇瓣，启合间缓缓的吐出‘随阁下的意愿’的言词。和高傲性情完全背离的行径，就这样轻易将自己交付给他人，任由左右。或许就是这种矛盾成为了迷恋的根源，完完全全的满足了那个叫做征服欲的低级嗜好。漆黑的眼瞳映出一张又一张的脸庞，完全不同的五官长相却有着太过雷同的，无法掩饰的欲望。那些在奢侈纵情中腐烂的人们，被权势蚀空的躯壳疯狂的寻找着填补空虚的刺激。眉宇间深刻的纹路，嘴角亢奋的抽搐，还有瞳孔中异样的光，都是沉迷的刻印。

淡色的唇勾出无机质的弧度，完美的如同经过精心计算。褪下了手套的双手白皙修长，仿佛被剥夺了利爪锐齿的猛兽，堆砌出温良顺服的表象。铜扣脱离了扣眼，在被欲念腐蚀的视线下笔挺的领口松散开来，剥开端正忠诚的掩饰，解禁出忠于自我的私欲。缓缓低下头，身体嵌入对方的膝间。噙在齿间的拉锁被拉下，炙热的唇齿爱抚着早已硬挺的性器，轻柔而又细致，直到喘息声在耳膜间逸荡。因亢奋而颤抖的掌会扣住他的后脑部，手指紧紧抓住他的发，强硬将欲望送入口腔的更深处。微合的眼溢出润泽的光，白浊的精液在唇舌间若隐若现，强烈的刺激着视觉官能，足以摧毁任何残留的耐性和理智。几近蹂躏的粗暴似乎总是难以避免的，干涩的身体被强行撬开。柔韧的身躯弓起，就算在痛楚中颤搐，早以习惯这种失控的身体会本能的放松，接纳异物的侵入。

像是被线绳掌控的人偶，机械的迎合，那样的行为像是成为了身体的本能。被控制的神志麻痹昏沉，和肢体的运作完全隔离。羞耻，污秽，不堪，这种词从来没有在脑海中浮现过，这对向来高傲的他来说是多么不可思议的事。他看着镜中的自己，纵容着一个又一个男人的肆虐，神色间有的只是空洞和茫然。

他不知道自己怎么可以忍受将自己赤裸裸的袒露在一个又一个几乎是陌生人的眼前。坦然的望着那一张又一张陌生而又熟悉的脸庞，看着情欲在他们开始衰败松弛的皮肤上留下与岁月和奢华同样深刻的痕迹。他不知道自己怎么可以纵容加筑在身上的重量，肆意游走的触摸，那种将自我放置在他人脚下任人践踏的行为。他不知道自己是怎么压制了那在他身体的每个角落泛滥的厌恶情绪，阻止自己让指间擦出的火焰将他所痛恨的一切烧为灰烬，甚至在完全建筑于暴力和欲望的行为中得到快感。这些答案他找不到，在炙热中昏沉的大脑所能提供的仅仅是一片又一片的空白。

或许他应该庆幸那些男人大都缺乏耐性，粗略扯开的衣物只是为了消除交合间的障碍，在很大程度上避免了躯体间的直接接触。可是就算是这样，充满汗渍的手掌摩擦着肌肤，炙热的呼吸夹杂着空气中腥腻的情欲味吞吐在他颈边，还有随着每次侵入而溢出体外的粘黏都让恶心的感觉不停的沿着胃道食道翻上来。神经像是被扯断了一般，强行压抑的情绪终究会崩溃，那些时候，超脱意识掌控的身体会本能的开始挣扎。无力的闪躲，妄想脱离对方的压制，却仅仅是为了暴行的升级创造契机。更加的猛烈的贯穿，撕裂着他的身体。尖锐的痛楚一次又一次的支解着神志，足以将人逼疯，紧扣在颈间的手掌却将他的剧烈抽吸声扼杀在声带部位。空气的断截带起肢体的抽搐，在他体内焚烧的火焰却在越烧越旺，毫不留情的并吞着残留的氧气，让他在极度缺氧的眩晕中深陷。那些时候，男人们总是会在他的耳畔不停的低诉。夹杂在粗喘声中的言语，或是承诺职位的调迁，实权的增加，或是保证提供某些隐蔽的讯息，被抹杀的内幕，有时甚至仅仅是允诺在未来某个事件中的立场。想要有所得到，就必须付出同等代价，和炼金术中等价交换的原则惊人的相似。他听着，挣扎的身体不知怎么的就会停顿下来，木然的无谓感慢慢的在神经中蔓延开来。墨黑的眼瞳张的大大的，空洞的视线的中心总会有两个，三个，或者四个的星徽在深蓝色的军服上泛着森冷的光芒。

当他再次戴上那双手套的时候空泛的神情已经消失的彻底。那些失常的时刻来突然，消失的更加没有踪迹。理智再度获取主控，任何脆弱的痕迹都被圆滑的淡漠取而代之，完美的覆盖住情绪，如同不带缝隙的面具。轻巧的抵挡了意犹未尽的探索，溢荡在那些脸孔上的情欲尽在他冰冷的视线下瞬时化为乌有。微微抬手，炼成阵在白色的发火布上红的触目惊心。无意识的后退，些微颤搐的肢体，惊恐，骇然等的情绪萌发在那些瞪大的瞳孔中清晰可读。关于焰之炼金术师的种种传闻或许他们在那一刻才隐约有了体会。然而，他仅仅是五指合并，行了个完美的军礼。那么就烦请阁下费心了，他说。淡然的口吻，表面的恭敬压抑不住唇角不肖的弧度。

他拉开门，耀眼的光线落入眼瞳，让他不由自主地微眯了眼。一个身形直直映入视线，有些模糊，却是再熟悉不过的。反光的镜片隔绝不了凝视的眼光。或许是斥责不满，也许是伤痛无奈，也可能还有一些其它他无从辨认的情绪，就那样胶固在他的身上，让他的身体微微颤搐，心中涌上的无措感让他直觉的想要避开。

我的事不需要你管，修斯…倔强的言语却因为突然浮现在脑海中的了然而骤然消失。他惊愕的瞪大眼，猛地步上前去。果然，随着视觉角度的变化光线所造成的幻象已经消退的一干二净。是啊，那个人已经不在了…他苦涩的笑了。

门在他的身后缓缓合上，门内曾经发生过的一切都随着清脆的扣锁声被他轻易的埋没在大脑的深处。随着年岁的增长，遗忘成为了一种习惯，不再需要刻意。不论是Ishvar的战场，干燥的风刮过贫乏的土地，吹开了焚烧的硝烟后暴露在视线中的泛黑瓦砾枯焦骸骨，还是人体燃烧后残留在空气中的脂肪沾在唇角粘腻的质感，或是那些游走在身上猥亵的抚摸，他早已学会忘记。强行的把它们压制在记忆的角落，不去理睬，这像是成了本能。唯一的例外，大该就是修斯的离世。或许是失去重要的人的伤痛，也许是丧失了有利支柱的恐慌感，那个曾经对他承诺会永远守候在他身后，为他抵御攻击，推他抵达巅峰的人的离开在他的精神上撕扯出长长的伤口。那个创伤太长太深，不论他怎么遮盖埋藏都无法忽略的鲜血淋淋，只能任由它在他无法触及的角落腐朽败坏。

或许就是从那个时候开始的吧。那个叫做野心的物质借着他的脆弱感染了他的身体，以他的痛苦他的软弱为养料在他的体内肆意繁衍。曾经有的执着心更是变本加厉，鞭策着他几乎是盲目的追逐着目标。其实，有什么不好的呢。那异样的高温焚毁了他的理性，制约了他的骄傲。为了达到目的他变得更加不择手段。视线死死的瞄准着唯一的目标，他要获得足以挣脱被军队等级和命令束缚的地位。他有太多太多想要做的事。改变这个国家军队独裁的现状，阻止因为个人私欲而引发的战火，不让错误的过往一次又一次的无意义的重复。他想要的东西太多，多到他为每次的失败和悔恨反省后不再有时间浪费在舔抚自己的创口上。如果自尊和理智会是让他迟疑滞留不前的祸首，他不需要它们的存在，就让它们成为野心的养料吧。他没有时间去思考去质疑，他所能做的就是继续前进，就是这么的简单。

已经很接近了，不是吗？虽然并非触手可及，但只要伸出手就可以隐约勾勒出轮廓。炙热的温度在他的体内蔓延，侵占着，侵蚀着他的存在。像个患了热病的病人，每口吞吐的呼吸都是艰涩的，可是大脑却异常的清醒亢奋。所有的迟疑和无谓的困惑都被燃烧殆尽，只剩下坚定和专注在每根神经中流窜。深邃的眼瞳暴露在光线下，原本深沉的色调化为金棕色，耀目的让人无法直视。

唇畔缓缓勾出极度傲气的弧度。低微的声量，开合的唇吐出的言语却是坚定而又自信。修斯，在那个世界里好好的看着吧。就算你不在了，我也会站在这个国家的顶端给你看的。这是我们的约定。

 

-完-


End file.
